Naruto in wonderland (DISCONTINUED)
by NaruSasuSupporter
Summary: Discontinued
1. Prolouge

Naruto in Wonderland

Prologue

My golden hair whipped around my whiskered cheek, while I lay in the lap of my sister gently caressing her Sakura coloured hair. She wasn't biologically my sister but we were so close you would think we were. Sakura's emerald eyes flutter opened, smiling softly at me,

"Good afternoon Naruto."

I puffed up my cheeks childishly, "Sakura, you promised to read me a book." Sakura noticed my puffed cheeks and her slender fingers made her way up to them and…pinched them! I yelped at the sudden action, placing my hands on my cheek and glaring at her.

"Naruto don't be so childish!" She bonked the top of my head extremely hard, "I'll read you a story later."

I frowned but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with the puppy eyes, my crystal blue eyes staring at hers emerald eyes intently, "Please Sakura Ni-can~~~!"

Nobody is immune to the puppy eyes, Sakura frowned and we sat staring at each other for a few second. "Naruto come on…" I just continued the puppy dog eyes she finally sighed, "Fine." She grumbled.

～（。ｖ。）～？

_Many hundred years ago there lived an honest old woodcutter and his wife. One fine morning the old man went off to the hills with his billhook, to gather a faggot of sticks, while his wife went down to the river to wash the dirty clothes. When she came to the river, she saw a peach floating down the stream; so she picked it up, and carried it home with her, thinking to give it to her husband to eat when he should come in._

_The old man soon came down from the hills, and the good wife set the peach before him, when, just as she was inviting him to eat it, the fruit split in two, and a little puling baby was born into the world. So the old couple took the babe, and brought it up as their own; and, because it had been born in a peach, they called it Momotaro, or Little Peachling._

_By degrees Little Peachling grew up to be strong and brave, and at last one day he said to his old foster parents: "I am going to the ogres' island to carry off the riches that they have stored up there. Pray, then, make me some millet dumplings for my journey."_

_So the old folks ground the millet, and made the dumplings for him; and Little Peachling, after taking an affectionate leave of them, cheerfully set out on his travels._

_As he was journeying on, he fell in with a monkey, who gibbered at him, and said: "Kia! kia! kia! Where are you off to, Little Peachling?"_

_"I'm going to the ogres' island, to carry off their treasure," answered Little Peachling._

_"What are you carrying at your girdle?"_

_"I'm carrying the very best millet dumplings in all Japan."_

_"If you'll give me one, I will go with you," said the monkey._

_So Little Peachling gave one of his dumplings to the monkey, who received it and followed him. When he had gone a little further, he heard a pheasant calling: "Ken! ken! ken! Where are you off to, Master Peachling?"_

_Little Peachling answered as before; and the pheasant, having begged and obtained a millet dumpling, entered his service, and followed him._

_A little while after this, they met a dog, who cried: "Bow! Wow! Wow! Whither away, Master Peachling?"_

_"I'm going off to the ogres' island, to carry off their treasure."_

_"If you will give me one of those nice millet dumplings of yours, I will go with you," said the dog._

_"With all my heart," said Little Peachling. So he went on his way, with the monkey, the pheasant, and the dog following after him._

_When they got to the ogres' island, the pheasant flew over the castle gate, and the monkey clambered over the castle wall, while Little Peachling, leading the dog, forced in the gate, and got into the castle. Then they did battle with the ogres, and put them to flight, and took their king prisoner. So all the ogres did homage to Little Peachling, and brought out the treasures which they had laid up. There were caps and coats that made their wearers invisible, jewels which governed the ebb and flow of the tide, coral, musk, emeralds, amber, and tortoise shell, besides gold and silver. All these were laid before Little Peachling by the conquered ogres._

_So Little Peachling went home laden with riches, and maintained his foster parents in peace and plenty for the remainder of their lives. _

～（。ｖ。）～？

_"_Now that I've told you that story can we go inside now?" I nodded intently; I started following her when I noticed a white fur ball run through the tress. '_A rabbit?' _ I wondered I know curiosity killed the cat, but I was always a curious person. I quickly paced after the rabbit, leaving behind a screaming and confused Sakura.

The little fur ball jumped into a hole! '_A hole what? I wonder what's in the hole~~?' _Me being the stupid person I was, without even checking the size of the hole I jumped in grinning. My grin instantly faded when I realised I wasn't stepping on anything. I screamed and close my eyes loudly thinking how painful the contact with the ground will be. I waited for the impact and for what seemed like I hours I opened my eyes and saw…

～（。ｖ。）～？

**Hey people, so I was just in class thinking about nothing in particular, when we started talking about fairytales/ fables. I've always adored Alice in wonderland and I was thinking of making a fan fiction, and what better to do then Naruto? I changed Naruto's gender because…I dunno I felt like it? I'm not really sure with how to go with this so during the week I'm gonna borrow the Alice in wonderland book, Oh and I really didn't read the fable I got for this story so I hope it wasn't Irrelevant. Peace I'm out. Please give me some feedback and tell me what I did right and wrong.**


	2. Naruto this is Wonderland

**Special thanks to;**

**BlueFairy10** and for revewing.

**NamikazeMia, **and** Kai Chizuru **for following

I also want to thanks everyone who has read this and i hope i can live up to your expectations.

Chapter 1

**[1] Fire, Water, White, Black.**

**[2] Naruto.**

I opened my eyes and saw…dozens and dozens of brown shelves containing books, paintings, pots and glass. Each book had different kanji on the front, '火災, 水, 白, 黒 [1]' the list went on and on, until one particular one caught my eye. 'ナルト [2]' 'what, why is my…?' before I could even finish that I fell on top of a cluster of dry leaves. Not wanting to open my eyes, which were screwed shut, caused me to not notice the man in front of me.

When my eyes opened, which seemed like forever, there was a man in front of me…his nose touching my nose. His raven coloured bangs cover some of his face, his onyx eyes penetrating into my heat. Wait…What?

Due to me spacing out the man in front of me leaned in closer and pressed his lips against mine, his…soft and warm lips on top of mine. He tilted his head to kiss me more deeply, which sent a familiar shock of pleasure throughout my body. 'His…lips…wait!' I pushed him away with all the force I had and started wiping my lips, I just kissed a stranger!

"It's been a while Naruto. Your mine and don't forget it."

There was one thing going through my head, 'He just stole my first kiss. Wait and I'm his, since when? I don't even know this guy!'

"Why don't you join us for our tea party Naruto?"

"I-I-I- "Just when my refusal was coming he moved closer to me again.

"Is the something wrong Naruto?"

My face flushed a scarlet red and I stayed silent, knowing that if I tried to talk it would come out as something incoherent. My arm was suddenly grabbed and I was pulled towards a table set underneath an oak tree.

"Hey! Stop pulling me! Where're you even taking me…?"

"ARE YOU GOING TO RAPE ME? OH MY GOD NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED!"

Surprisingly enough he stopped pulling me and pinning my hands above my head onto the soft grass.

"STOP, please don't!"

He pulled my chin up forcing me to stare into his onyx eyes full of…hurt?

"Tch Naruto, why do you think I would ever do anything to your precious body…?"

I felt a little guilty, only a little, but all of that was washed away with his next words.

"…Unless you want me to?"

I slapped him with all my strength, which cause him to jump back, and ran as far as my legs could take me.

～（。ｖ。）～？

"I've been walking for hours!" Okay maybe I'm exaggerating a little when I say hours…okay maybe a lot.

"You are lost are you not little child?"

"Yeah of course I'm lost I've been…!"

I turned around and saw a pasty white man standing there with an enormous girl on his face.

"W-who are you?"

I demanded upon seeing him, his grin just widened, if that was even possible.

"My role is the Cheshire cat, but if you insist on a name it is Orochimaru."

"_Orochimaru…_would you mind giving me directions?"

"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."

He said grinning, 'Wouldn't his mouth start hurting?'

"I don't care where-"

"Then it doesn't matter which way you go,"

He replied.

"-so long as I get _somewhere_."

**Sorry for the short chapter, had a lot of sports things and had to practice on training, hope you enjoy it.**


	3. A terrible memory resurfaced

**I really would like to thank eveyone but I'm so lazy, so yeah...yeah.**

Oh? Who do we have here?"

I whipped my head around to see a red haired woman. She had blood red hair and glasses that covered up half her face. Her hair colour brought up an old memory that I hoped would never resurface. Blood…All the blood!

_"__You're a useless bitch! Why are you even alive?"_

_A man screamed while he whipped a child to the point of bleeding._

_"__I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you all please tell me what I did wrong!" _

_A woman from the crowd snorted,_

_"__You were born that's what you did wrong you monster!" _

_The woman kicked the child, over and over and over again, until she was bruised. The child lied on the floor with blood oozing out of her cuts, she was crying and screaming but no- one was going to help her._

_She suddenly spotted a hint of blond out in the crowd, 'Ino she's here to help me!' The blond walked up to the body lying on the ground, causing everyone to back away slightly._

_"__I…In…o, y-y-y…your h…e…r…e….t-t- help."_

_The child's voice shook and stuttered endlessly, the blonde from above shot her a sympathised look and held her hand out to help the girl. The child slowly she lifted her hand up to grab Ino's hand that was until someone from the crowd ended the moment._

_ "__Ino, I can't believe you! Are you really helping the devil child?"_

_Ino's facial expression changed from sympathised to cruel, out of nowhere Ino stood on one of Naruto's bones, possibly breaking it._

_"__Me, help her? Are you on drugs? Why would I help a monster like her?"_

_"__I…I-I-Ino stop!"_

_She only stepped harder, and spat in her face._

_"__You're just a waste of air why don't you die?"_

_Agreements soared through the crowds, Naruto was stunned. Why would Ino do this? She was her best friend! Always protecting her from the bullies, and hooking her up with boys. She was the only one who accepted her and now she…she….she betrayed her._

_Naruto felt something warm trail down her cheeks,_

_"__Oh look! The bitch's crying, boo-hoo you fucking monster bitch."_

_Naruto didn't even realise the tears, but she tried to hold it in._

_"__I…Ino, p-p-please do…don't do this….please!" Naruto's voice was pleading and begging she didn't want this to happen. 'This is all just a nightmare, a night mare. Ino will help me and this nightmare will end.'_

_Ino just started at the girl sneered and then turned to walk away. _

_"__Ino!" _

_Naruto screamed, though the girl didn't stopped she just kept walking._

_"__INO! DON'T LEAVE ME INO! PLEASE, INO! INO! INO! INO!" _

_She continued screaming but no matter what the girl didn't turn around and say something like 'I'm just kidding Naruto' or 'April fools' or maybe even a 'I'll be back, I'm getting help' She said nothing, nothing,….just nothing. _

_She didn't even turn around to look at her she just walked away. She just continued walking until she was out of sight. _

_"__IN-!" _

_Naruto couldn't even finish her sentence before she was hit across the face. _

_She continued getting assaulted until she was left half dead._

_'__Why?' She thought, 'Why it is that something as useless ass me is still alive. The pain it's paralysing agony, it hurts so much I…' She saw a pair of feet in front of her eyes._

_"__Oh, my Naruto. Why would they do this to you? I'll kill them all! The first chance I get I'll kill them all."_

_"__W-w-w…h…o?"_

_She was in such a bad condition she couldn't even think straight, much like form a proper sentence. _

_"__My name Naruto is Sasuke, your mine Naruto and don't forget it." _

_Naruto liked the man, he wasn't mean and abusing her and he referred to Naruto as a person. She felt like she could talk to him for day that was until her vision started going hazy and she saw black spots._

_"__S-S-Sa...su…ke." His name was the last thing she said before she succumbed to the darkness._

"You…Who are you?"

Naruto snapped out of her daze after she heard the queen's voice.

She scrunched up her face in confusion,

"I have never seen you before in this kingdom."

**A/N**

**Please don't kill me! Sorry for the huge delay guys! I go into like a fight at school (Kinda, I helped this guys who was getting beat up) so I was busy with that. And my family is moving houses so that was something else I was busy with. Oh and the angst…Yeah I just went with the flow ^^. I hoped you enjoyed, thought I might put Hurt/Comfort as the genre.**

**Question, why is Naruto's name written in Katakana, same with Sasuke?**


	4. Who are you again?

Chapter 4: Who are you again?

"_From the moment we are born, we begin to die."  
― Janne Teller,_

_"__I carry the seeds of death within me and plant them wherever I linger long enough to love."  
― Orson Scott Card,_

I was startled again by the woman's voice, "What's your name, answer me or else I'll kill you."

"Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki." She took my name into deep consideration, then suddenly snarled,

"YOU! You're the one that's been stealing the attention of MY ITACHI AND SASUKE KUN!" I paused for a moment,

"It…Itachi?" Another round of memories came flashing back.

_The child swung on the swings, daydreaming about what happened at school. She met this really nice girl, Ino was her name. She stood up for her when she was getting harassed. She even had blond hair like Naruto! Although it was strawberry. Naruto started singing a song she heard a few days ago when she was with Iruka. She didn't get to hear it all because he said it was 'not for children' she quotes. _

_"__Ever on and on I continue circling."_

_"__With nothing but my hate in a carousal of agony."_

_"'__Till slowly I forget and my hearts starts vanishing."_

_"__And suddenly I see that I can't break free."_

_"__I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity."_

_"__With nothing but my pain and the paralysing agony."_

_"__To tell me who I am, who I was."_

_"__Uncertainty, enveloping my mind till I can't break free." _

_Naruto stopped singing, only because she didn't know the rest of the lyrics. That song was like how she felt every day. The only ones who care for her are Sakura, Iruka, and maybe Ino._

_"__You have a nice voice…" A wispy voice called out from the shadows. Startled Naruto fell off the swing and landed on the face. Heat crossed across her face as she sprung up to wipe the dirt off. When she was finished she looked at the intruder. _

_"__Who are you?" The boy only answered with a giggle,_

_"__Do you know anymore songs?" _

_"__I ASKED WHO YOU ARE." Naruto was getting really frustrated, who did this kid think he was? _

_"__Since you asked so kindly, my name is Itachi Uchiha." A smile crept onto her lips, and the boy frowned. "Is my name amusing?" Naruto's head shook violently, signalling a yes._

_"__WHO-"Gasp, "NAMES-"Gasp, "THEIR KID WEASLE?" By the time she finished talking she was on the found laughing like a maniac. Clutching her stomach with tears dripping down her face._

_When she got back up to face…Itachi, he was smiling or was it smirking? Anyway, the hint of a smile could be seen on his face, "You didn't answer my question." He stated. _

_"__And what was that exactly?"_

_"__Do you know anymore songs?" Naruto contemplated for a second, Itachi was obviously not going to hurt her, and if he was he would have just done it before._

_"__I know…a few more." Itachi sat down on a bench next to the swing,_

_"__Could you sing them for me?"_

_"__O..Ok." And so they sat like that, Naruto on the swing and Itachi on the bench, listening to the soothing voice of Naruto._

My head started throbbing painfully, like it was getting smashed open. All these memories, why now? Naruto clutched her head, trying to subdue the pain. He head felt woozy and spots clouded her vision.

Karin stared baffled at the girl, one moment she was alright, then the next she faints.

"I-Itachi kun! I-Itachi!" Said man appeared by her side instantly, she pointed towards Naruto. His eyes widened briefly, because right in front of him was Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, the girl he fell in love with when he was young. His first and only love.

He slowly walked up to her and picked up her petite firm, gently to avoid hurting her.

"What's wrong with her?" Itachi shrugged in an un-Uchiha like fashion,

"They're many possibilities." Karin nodded at this information, she had never been one to care. But if

Someone were to faint right in front of you, what would you do?

"Itachi, bring her to the castle, we have to get her checked by a doctor." Karin didn't even have to

say those words, he would have brought her anyway. When they got to the castle Itachi walked up

into his room, slowly putting Naruto down on the bed. Itachi observed all the changes since he had

last seen her, smiling inwardly when close to nothing changed. His smile disappeared and was

replaced with a frown. He slowly stroked Naruto's cheek muttering to himself.

_"__From the moment we are born, we begin to die."  
― Janne Teller,_

_"__I carry the seeds of death within me and plant them wherever I linger long enough to love."  
― Orson Scott Card,_

**And it's finally done. Didn't take long but I'm very pleased with it. **

**Updates: Now SasuNaruIta (Love triangle)**

**Naruko will be removed from characters.**

**Quotes At the start and end of each chapter**

**And that's all, hoped you enjoy, review if you have the time. **


End file.
